Cry Little Sister
by Sun
Summary: Events of the movie seen through Lily's eyes. Sequel to Between the Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Lost Boys and the characters involved therein belong to Warner Brothers. No copywrite infringement intended. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Lily King and anyone else you don't recognize belong to me. Title comes from the song of the same name. Yes, I used the dialogue from the movie in certain parts so obviously I didn't write those bits.  
  
1 Cry Little Sister  
  
1.1.1 by Sun   
  
Lily had been relegated to babysitting Star. David decided the boys needed some bonding time without the girls and Laddie so he sent them off to do whatever. So Lily was stuck following the gypsy girl around. They'd been in every cheap souvenir shop on the boardwalk and Lily was ready to kill something.  
  
Finally, Star turned toward the stage and the concert happening there. Lily followed Star through the people to a spot on one of the upper steps. She was skipping too. Star was actually skipping through the people. Lily shook her head and mentally promised to make David pay for having to baby-sit this twit.  
  
Laddie was as bored as Lily was. She looked down when he took her hand and smiled at her. She wrapped an arm around the boy. Lily liked him, thought of him as the little brother she never had. He was always happy. Even when the Boys were in the worst of moods, Laddie was cheerful.  
  
Lily felt eyes upon them and turned. She saw a teenager, a boy with dark hair watching Star intently. Cursing under her breath, she hoped Star wouldn't notice him but it was too late. She was already meeting his gaze with sort of a half smile. After a few minutes, Lily tapped Star on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's get out of here. He's giving me the creeps." Star looked like she was going to protest but didn't. She knew Lily ranked her and the Boys would go with whatever Lily said. Star reached out for Laddie's hand and pushed her way into the crowd, leaving Lily to follow.  
  
Unfortunately, the boy followed them, a younger boy following him. Eventually, the younger boy turned into the Frogs' comic book store, leaving the teen to pursue them alone. Finally, Lily saw the Boys ahead of them, waiting on their bikes. Star went straight for David and mounted behind him. Lily walked past him to Marko. David let his hand trail across her arm as she walked past. She turned and gave him a smiled before climbing on the back of Marko's bike. Laddie climbed on behind Dwayne.  
  
Lily looked back and saw the two boys watching them. Star was the next to notice and soon all the Boys were staring at him. David gave him a wicked smile and they headed away from the boardwalk.  
  
"That's trouble waiting to happen." Lily murmured to Marko as they rode toward the cave.  
  
He nodded, turning his head to speak. "Maybe he'll give up. He saw us."  
  
"I hope so." Lily tucked her head against Marko's back.   
  
David pulled Lily aside as she climbed down the stairs to the cave. They were standing on one of the large flat boulders just outside the cave entrance. He wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her face with his gloved hand. "Who was that Lily?"  
  
"I don't know. He was at the concert." She brushed her fingers against the stubble on his cheek. "If you're so concerned, go ask Star. She's the one he was staring at."  
  
He thought on this for a few moments, his thumb absently rubbing her cheek. "I've been neglecting you, princess."  
  
She smiled. "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Can I see you tonight?" He leaned close so his breath skimmed over her neck. She shivered and leaned forward.  
  
Her mouth just barely touched his throat. "Yes."  
  
David straightened up, grinning. "Good."   
  
Lily loved summer. The boardwalk was so alive in the summer, full of people and the smell of cotton candy and hot dogs. She was wandering, for once no destination in mind. Marko walked along side her, holding her hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd.  
  
Lily saw Star ahead of them and cursed. She tugged on Marko's hand, pulling him to a stop. He turned and looked back at her curiously.  
  
"What's up Lil?" His voice was soft but her enhanced hearing picked it up.  
  
She waved her hand in the direction of Star and the shaggy haired teenager following her like a lost puppy. "He's following Star again."  
  
Marko looked, frowning. He liked Star but she was going to be trouble for the pack; he could feel it. "Come on."  
  
They pushed their way through the crowds to David and the others. David brushed his fingers over her porcelain skin as she mounted Marko's bike behind him.  
  
"See Star tonight David?" Lily asked.  
  
His head whipped around and found Star heading towards the stranger's bike. With a wave, they rode down the boardwalk, surrounding the teen and Star  
  
"Where you goin' Star?" He asked.  
  
"For a ride. This is Michael." She sounded like she was going to start pouting.  
  
The teen didn't understand what was going on and pulled on Star's hand, trying to get her to get on his bike. "Let's go."  
  
"He's obviously new in town." Lily said softly. Dwayne, Paul and Marko chuckled. David ignored her comment.  
  
"Star." David called to her. She turned back around. The two stared at each other for a moment, a silent battle of wills. Michael's gaze darted between the two, not knowing what was happening. With a quick glance back at Michael, Star mounted up behind David.  
  
"Shit." Lily whispered. "Leave it alone David."  
  
He ignored her and issued his challenge. "Know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"  
  
"I can't beat your bike." Michael pointed out needlessly. Paul and Dwayne laughed.  
  
"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David revved his bike and took off, the other Boys following him. After a moment, Michael did too.  
  
They headed down the boardwalk and turned off, down a set of stairs onto the beach, sending partygoers scrambling out of their way. The Boys howled and shrieked and Lily laughed as they plunged into the pilings of the pier, dodging the wooden posts. Eventually, they spilled out into the forest, riding along a well-worn path through the trees. Lily glanced behind them once and saw Michael trailing along behind them, valiantly trying to keep up.  
  
The bikes spilled out onto the bluff. Marko, Dwayne and Paul fell back, wary of the cliff edge but David and Michael pressed on. Something caused Michael to wipe out and he crashed to the ground, the front tire of his bike off the edge of the cliff. David pulled to a stop at the cliff's edge as well, looking down into the ocean below, Star laughing excitedly. The other Boys rode up behind them and parked.  
  
Without warning, Michael flew at David, hitting him in the jaw. "Just you man." The Boys grabbed Michael pulling him away. Lily and Marko exchanged glances. Did this boy really think he could fight David?  
  
David just smiled. "How far you willing to go Michael?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, god damn it." She said to herself. David couldn't just leave well enough alone.  
  
The Boys entered the cave with more exuberance than usual. The thought of a new plaything, or new prey, excited them. Dwayne led the way, lighting oil barrels as he went. Lily felt herself catching the Boys' enthusiasm and laughed. She jumped on Paul's back and he carried her piggyback down to the cave floor. Only David was his usual sedate self. Star finally looked scared for Michael, who was gazing around at the cave.  
  
When Paul put her down, Lily pirouetted around. Laddie grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the cave. Laughing, she danced with the boy, spinning them both around until they were dizzy.  
  
David was giving his usual speech about the cave. It was the same one he'd given to Star when she'd arrived too. Lily looked at Dwayne and made a face. The dark vampire laughed.  
  
"So check it out Mikey." Paul said mockingly. All the vampires laughed and Star glared at them. She watched Michael with concern.  
  
Lily walked over to her. "A little late to be worried about him." She said quietly.  
  
Star turned and glared at her. "David's going to hurt him."  
  
Lily laughed which caused some of the Boys to look in their direction. "You should have thought of that before you decided to go riding with him. You think David would let something like that go?"  
  
"This is to punish me?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. "You're an idiot, Star. Either you want to be part of the Lost Boys or you don't. But this isn't something you can play at."  
  
"I'm not playing." Star straightened up, ready to fight. "I want to be here."  
  
"Uh oh, catfight." Lily heard Paul remark. She threw a scathing glance in his direction and he winked at her.  
  
She turned back to Star. "Then start acting like it." Lily spit out and went to find a place to sit. Paul pulled her down into his lap and whispered something obscene in her ear. She laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Slut."  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't have me any other way." He smiled. She moved over so she was perched on the arm of a chair.  
  
"Feeding time, come and get it boys." Marko called out as he returned with a box full of takeout cartons. He distributed the cartons to the Boys; tossing Lily a carton of lo mein before settling down in the chair Lily was perched on.  
  
She watched David play with Michael's mind. They were the same games he'd tried to play with her when she'd first arrived in Santa Carla. She laughed when Michael spit out the rice, thinking it was maggots. "I don't like him Marko." Lily whispered in Marko's ear.  
  
He pulled her off the arm of the chair onto his lap. "Give him a chance, princess. He seems okay."  
  
She shook her head. "I still don't like him."  
  
Laddie came over and piled onto the chair with them. "Something wrong Lily?"  
  
"No little one. I'm just tired." Lily smiled at the vampire child. He cuddled next to them and watched the scene before him with wide eyes.  
  
"That's enough." Star protested after David made Michael think he was eating worms. The Boys protested but she ignored them. David looked back at Star blankly before waving Marko over. Lily let him up and took his place in the chair with Laddie.  
  
Marko brought David an elaborate wine bottle. Michael watched with curiosity as he uncorked it and drank, the cave suddenly very quiet. Lily cursed silently when David offered the bottle to Michael.  
  
"Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us."  
  
The Boys started chanting Michael's name. Star warned him not too but Michael waved her off and took a swallow of the blood. Star called Laddie over and went to hide in the curtains of the four-poster bed. Lily just watched the celebration from her spot in the chair. Paul tried to pull her into a dance but she wasn't in a celebratory mood and waved him off. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going home." Lily told David as the Boys and Michael were heading out.  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. His blue green eyes almost glowed from the power in blood from the bottle. "What's wrong Lily?"  
  
"I don't like this. And Star's itching for a fight with me tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?" He drew her close and kissed her. The taste of blood on his tongue made her moan and sink into him. When he released her, she stumbled back.  
  
"Not nice, David." Lily said shakily. She took a step back from him. "No, I'm going home."  
  
"Come back tomorrow." He brushed his fingers over her neck and turned to join the Boys waiting for him. Paul winked as they followed David out and Marko and Dwayne waved to her. She laughed silently and gathered her leather jacket and backpack.  
  
"Are you going home Lily?" Laddie asked. He climbed off the bed and threw his arms around her waist. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tight.  
  
"Yeah, kiddo. I don't wanna fight with Star anymore tonight."  
  
"Are you gonna come back?" He almost looked like he was going to cry.  
  
She nodded. "Of course, little one. I'll be here tomorrow." She hugged him again before standing up. "Now, aren't you supposed to be in bed? You've had a long night." He beamed at her and climbed back into bed.  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
"Good night Laddie." She slipped through the crevice in the cave wall and headed down the tunnel leading to her house. Ten minutes later, she emerged in the basement. Wearily, she climbed the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Thorn barked at her when she appeared in the kitchen. She glared at him and pointed at the doggy door. The dog slunk outside and she headed for the stairs.  
  
"You're home early." Max was sitting in the living room reading the paper.  
  
Lily changed her course and headed for the couch. She flopped down with a sigh. "Star brought in a new guy." Her father looked up sharply. "His name's Michael. David and the Boys took him out tonight."  
  
"Is that why you came home?" He asked, smiling.  
  
She nodded. "Star's being a pain in the ass. She thinks this is a game or something."  
  
"I warned David about her. But you know how he is."  
  
Lily snorted. "Yeah, I know. I'm going up to bed."  
  
"You look exhausted Lilith." He told her. "I'll be going into the store tomorrow so I probably won't see you."  
  
"Okay. Night."  
  
"Good night Lilith."  
  
Lily turned and climbed the stairs to her room. She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
Someone else was in her bed. She turned into the warm body sleepily and yawned. An insistent touch on the side of her neck made her open her eyes.  
  
Paul was stretched out beside her. His blue eyes glittered warmly at her as his hand ran up and down her side.  
  
"Paul? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Her still sleeping brain couldn't understand what he was doing in her room.  
  
"'Bout 4 am. You seemed upset tonight. I thought I could make you feel better." He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry about that guy, princess. He's a poser. He's just here cause of Star."  
  
Lily settled against him more comfortably. "David won't give her up without a fight." Paul nodded, suddenly occupied with Lily's neck. "And he gave Michael the blood. He can't just let him go now."  
  
"Lil, forget about him." Paul forced her to meet his eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Okay." She sounded unconvinced. He shook his head and slipped a hand under her shirt. He grinned mischievously. Lily's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No, don't. Paul, don't."  
  
He ignored her protests and started tickling her. Lily shrieked and pushed him away. Paul captured her wrists and held them above her head. His lower body pressed into hers. "Say uncle."  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
He transferred both wrists to one hand and dragged the other down along the side of her neck, down over one breast to the ticklish spot over her ribs. "Say it." She shook her head. His hand danced over her ribs, making her squirm. Paul dropped his head to her throat, his mouth moving over the pulse.  
  
Lily moaned. "Uncle." He laughed and let go of her wrists. She caught his long hair in her hand and tugged gently. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Neither is life. Feel better?" He buried his hand in her hair, luxuriating in the silken feel of it.  
  
She moved her hips against his. "A little. But I could still use some cheering up." Lily bit her lip seductively.  
  
Paul laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Well, let me see what I can do to fix that."   
  
Lily walked on the metal railing like it was a balance beam, the Boys watching. "Father's having dinner with that woman." She said morosely.  
  
"Which woman?" Paul asked, sitting on the railing.  
  
She looked down at him. "The one from the store."  
  
David looked up at her. "Michael's mother?"  
  
"She's that loser's mother? Good lord. I wonder if father knows." She climbed down so she was sitting on the railing and leaned back against Paul.  
  
David laughed shortly. "Of course. Why do you think we didn't kill him the first night?" He brushed the back of his hand over her arm. "Don't worry about Michael princess. Star's gonna take care of him tonight."  
  
Lily looked down at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The girl's gonna finally become one of us." Paul said from behind her.  
  
Lily twisted around to look at him. "Star's going to kill him? Think she'll go through with it?"  
  
"Course princess. David ordered it." He nipped at her throat playfully. Lily swatted at him and hopped off the railing into David's arms.  
  
"This is cause for celebration." Lily told them.  
  
David chuckled as he set her on her feet. "What'd you have in mind princess?"  
  
There was an evil glint in her eye. "Up for wreaking a little havoc on the locals?"  
  
"Always girl." Marko smiled.  
  
David grinned. He liked when Lily's vampire side showed. All the Boys did. Dwayne kissed the back of her hand before heading to their bikes. Paul gave a whoop and jumped off the railing following the quiet vampire.  
  
"Sometimes, Lily, you amaze me." David said quietly as they followed the Boys to their bikes.  
  
She cast a sidelong glance at him. "Only sometimes? I'm not trying hard enough."  
  
David laughed suddenly, loud and joyous, causing everyone around them to turn and look at him. He didn't laugh often. The Boys rolled their eyes at their leader as he and Lily climbed onto his bike and they took off.   
  
The Boys flew into the cave at full speed, only David slowing slightly to let Lily drop from his arms to the floor below. She landed gracefully and straightened up. Something made her turn and she found herself staring directly at Michael, half naked, sitting up in the four-poster bed. Star was curled on her side next to him sleeping the sleep of the dead. Lily raised an eyebrow at him before continuing on to her room, leaving the lovebirds alone.   
  
"She didn't kill him." Lily said flatly when David appeared in her room the next evening.  
  
He looked ready to kill. "I know."  
  
Lily finished pulling on her shirt and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "What do we do now? She disobeyed you."  
  
His gloved hand came up to cover hers. "We move to plan B. I want you to take Star and Laddie to the beach. Don't come back to the cave until almost morning. The Boys and I will deal with Michael."  
  
"You're going to force him to change?"  
  
"We're going to try."  
  
"Better just to kill him." She shook her head. "Be careful. That nosy little brother of his has been hanging around the Frogs."  
  
David leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Those two couldn't kill a vampire if one threw himself on a stake for them."  
  
Lily giggled and walked with him into the main cave. The Boys each greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and Laddie ran up to her for a hug. She ruffled his hair with affection and looked casually at Star.  
  
The young woman was standing in the shadows by her bed, a scared look on her face. Her eyes followed David, waiting for him to make a move against her.  
  
"The Boys and I hunt tonight. Star, you go with Lily." David threw a hard look at Star, as if daring her to defy him again. "You too Laddie."  
  
"Where we goin' Lily?" Laddie tugged on her hand, drawing her attention to him.  
  
She smiled. "I thought we'd go to the beach. Go swimming. Sound good?"  
  
He nodded excitedly. "Yeah."  
  
Star stepped out of her corner. "But David, I though-"  
  
"Are you disobeying me again Star?" David's voice was full of quiet menace. She quickly shook her head, casting her eyes downward. He smirked cruelly. "Good. Then let's go Boys." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily paced around the cave, stopping every so often to check on Laddie. The boy was sleeping peacefully unaware of the conflict brewing in the pack. A rustling noise signaled the return of the Boys.  
  
David landed in front of Lily. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"She disappeared while I was putting Laddie to bed. I didn't even hear her go." Lily took a step back from David. She'd never seen him so angry. "Michael didn't make a kill, did he?"  
  
"No." He reached for her, circling her arm with his hand. "Where'd she go?"  
  
"I don't know David. Probably to Michael's. Now let go of me." She tried to wrench her arm out of his grasp but his grip was too tight.  
  
Dwayne stepped forward, his hair and eyes wild. "David, leave her alone. This isn't Lily's fault."  
  
David glared at him but let his hand drop from Lily's arm. With a growl, he headed for the Boys' room, leaving the rest to follow. Lily watched him go, rubbing her arm where he'd held her.  
  
"You okay?" Marko asked. There was still blood smeared on his face.  
  
Lily nodded. "He didn't hurt me. He'd just angry."  
  
Paul bounded over to her. "Don't you worry, princess. He'll get over this."  
  
She leaned against him, ignoring the gore covering his clothes. "I warned him about Star." She straightened up. "You boys should head to bed. The sun'll be up soon."  
  
Marko smiled. "Yes mom."  
  
Shaking her head, Lily kissed the Boys good night and started tidying up the cave before heading to bed. She prayed Star would stay away now that she was with Michael but just as she was going to her room, she heard someone coming into the cave.  
  
Star appeared in the entrance. She glanced around warily and quickly headed for her bed. Lily cursed silently and went to her room.   
  
The screams penetrated Lily's sleep and she bolted up in bed. Something in her mind felt wrong and she rushed into the main room of the cave, tripping over the hem of her nightgown. Ignoring the pain of the sunlight, she caught sight of Sam and the Frog brothers scrambling out of the cave. She moved to follow them when she heard a sound like crying.  
  
Looking around, she realized Star and Laddie were gone. She moved toward the sound of the crying. It was coming from the room where the Boys slept. She climbed through the opening and made her way down to their room. Paul, Dwayne and David looked up as she came in. They were gathered around Marko's bed and red tear streaks ran down their faces. David cradled one hand against his chest as he held out the other to her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
David held her with one arm. She gently held his burnt hand in hers. "They killed Marko."  
  
"No." A sob escaped her and she buried her head in his shoulder. The other two Boys came over and touched her. Dwayne brushed his hand over her back and Paul smoothed her hair. Lily turned, still in David's arms and embraced them both, the remaining pack gathering strength and comfort from one another.  
  
"They took Star and Laddie." Lily told them after a while.  
  
"No, Star went willingly." David cupped her face in his hand. "We'll get our revenge Lily. Tonight, we get revenge for Marko."   
  
Lily held tightly to Dwayne as they flew rapidly toward the Emerson's house. The Boys were grim, still mourning for their murdered brother. She could hear the people inside the house yelling as they approached.  
  
Dwayne slowed and dropped Lily to the ground. She broke the closest window and climbed through as Dwayne forced his way in on the other side. He knocked the lights out, giving them an advantage over the mortals.  
  
Lily watched as Dwayne grabbed Sam and lifted him into the air. She took the opportunity to knock Michael out. The kid did something and Dwayne cried out in pain, dropping him. Sam quickly grabbed for the crossbow and Lily ducked out of sight. He shot Dwayne, who crumpled to the ground.  
  
"No!" Without thinking, Lily came out from hiding. Sam whirled and shot her, the bolt imbedding itself in the left side of her upper chest. She fell to the floor with the force of the blow.  
  
"Lily!" Dwayne got to his feet, his eyes meeting hers and she understood that Sam had missed him. He stalked toward Sam, furious. "You missed sucker."  
  
"Only once pal." Sam shot his last bolt, hitting Dwayne squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the stereo. He was electrocuted, his body seizing from the electricity.  
  
Lily watched in horror as his body exploded. In her mind, Dwayne disappeared, Paul already gone. Only David remained. She reached forward for the bolt still in her chest and pulled as hard as she could, it sliding out with a sickening noise.  
  
Michael and Sam headed up the stairs. Michael paused, as the house seemed to explode around them and was caught by David. He flew backwards down the stairs, breaking the banister on the way down.  
  
Lily staggered to her feet, the wound in her chest still bleeding. Some damage had been done to her lung because she found it hard to breathe and soon fell to the floor again. She watched, unable to help as Michael threw David into a pair of antlers, piercing his heart.  
  
"David." The tears for her Boys started rolling down her cheeks. They were all dead.  
  
"Michael!"  
  
Star flew down the stairs with Sam and the Frogs following close behind. She ignored Lily completely and headed straight for David's body. The boys cheered David's death when they saw the body. Lily heard a car pull in outside and her father's voice as he approached the house.  
  
"Sam? Michael?" Lucy was the first one in. Sam intercepted her and herded her off to one side with the Frogs, saying something about a food fight. Max saw David and headed for his body. When he turned back, he caught sight of Lily, kneeling on the floor, her hand over the spot where she was still bleeding. Lily slowly got to her feet, using the wall for balance and staggered toward her father.  
  
Lucy came storming back into the room. "I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael."  
  
"I'm sorry Lucy." Max apologized as she came in. "Its all my fault. David and my Boys misbehaved." He grinned apologetically. "I told you, boys need a mother."  
  
A look of confusion passed over Lucy's face. "Max, what are you talking about?"  
  
Sam stepped up next to his mother. "I knew it. You're the head vampire."  
  
Star appeared. "You're the secret David was protecting."  
  
"But you passed the test." Alan Frog protested, holding a steak out in front of him in protection.  
  
Max laughed. "Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy. It renders you powerless."  
  
"Has everyone gone crazy here? What's the matter with all of you?" Lucy looked around at the people in her living room.  
  
"It was you I was after all along. I knew that if I could get Sam and Michael into the family, there was no way you could say no." Max explained.  
  
"Where's Michael?" Lucy asked, suddenly concerned for her older son.  
  
"It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Just like one big happy family. Your boys and my boys." He looked over and smiled gently at Lily. She was leaning heavily against a post, her hand over the bloody hole in her chest. "And my angel, my daughter. She needs a woman's influence."  
  
"Great, the bloodsucking Brady bunch." Edgar spit out sarcastically.  
  
"But I still want you Lucy." Lucy screamed as Max's face suddenly changed. "I haven't changed my mind about that."  
  
Michael appeared in the doorway of the other room. "I didn't invite you this time Max." He rushed Max, only to be tossed aside like dirty laundry. Star picked up a piece of wood and attacked the head vampire. He backhanded her, sending her flying. The Frogs followed suit.  
  
Only Sam stood between Max and Lucy. He ran at Max, who caught him in a headlock. Max held a hand out to her. "Don't fight, Lucy. Its so much better if you don't fight."  
  
Lucy hesitated, looking down at Sam who was yelling for her not to give in. Slowly, she placed her hand in Max's. He drew her to him and bent his head to her neck. A car horn drew their attention and they looked up as a jeep came crashing through the front doors. Michael leapt off the balcony where Max had thrown him and shoved Max forward, onto the dozens of spikes on the front of the jeep. One stabbed him right in the heart and he flew back into the fireplace, exploding in a ball of flames. Lily was sent flying to the floor by the force of the explosion.   
  
The Emersons and the Frog brothers celebrated the death of the vampires. Even Laddie and Star held each other in relief, happy to be free of Max and David. They all forgot Lily, huddled on the floor by the remains of Dwayne. She stared at the legs hanging off the workbench in the next room. Her boys, her father, were all dead.  
  
Lucy was the first to notice her. She approached Lily gingerly, as if she was a wild animal ready to bite Lucy. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you need some help?"  
  
Lily looked up at Lucy like she was speaking a foreign language. Shaking her head, she looked around the room, focusing in on Michael, standing with his brother and Star. With a sudden burst of strength, she shot to her feet and launched at him. "You killed him!"  
  
Michael brought his hands up to protect himself. Lily swiped at him, nails scratching his face. She felt a hand grab her arm and try to pull her back. She turned and swung out at the person before a sharp pain in her chest pulled her up short. Inky spots floated in her vision. She swayed for a minute before collapsing.   
  
Lily woke up to unfamiliar sounds and smells. She opened her eyes and saw a woman standing by her bedside, looking at something.  
  
She looked down. "Oh, you're finally awake. How do you feel?"  
  
"Where am I?" Lily croaked. Her throat was dry and scratchy.  
  
"Santa Carla Clinic. I'm Dr. Lee. You were left here three days ago." The doctor held a cup of water with a straw up to Lily's lips. "Now, how are you feeling?"  
  
Lily took a drink before answering. "Okay, I guess."  
  
"I'm going to raise you up." She pressed a button on the remote and the head of Lily's bed raised so she was in a sitting position. "There's no pain?" Dr. Lee looked puzzled.  
  
Lily squirmed about experimentally. There was a little achiness in her chest but no pain. "No. I'm a little sore but otherwise fine. Why?"  
  
"You had some sort of wound in your chest and lost a lot of blood. By all rights you should have been dead." A buzzer sounded and Dr. Lee looked over her shoulder. "I'll be right back. Drink the rest of that water."  
  
Lily nodded. As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Lily pulled out the IV and got out of bed. She found her clothes in a bag in the cabinet and tucked it under her arm. She slid open the large window and looked out. Her room was on the first floor of the clinic and she quickly climbed out the window. Keeping to the shadows, Lily headed away from the clinic.  
  
Once she was away from the lights of the clinic, Lily ducked behind a building and changed out of the hospital gown. The spot where Sam's crossbow bolt had pierced her chest was stitched up and showed signs of advanced healing. Someone had put a clean t-shirt into the bag to replace the one they had cut off of her. Her jeans were there, however, still covered in blood and she felt a pang of pain as she pulled them on. Her father and the Boys were dead.   
  
Smoke was still rising from the blackened ruins of the Emersons' house. They had set fire to the house. As she watched the plume rise to the sky, Lily began to cry. They were truly gone now, burnt so there was no chance of reincarnation. She let out a cry of anguish as she watched the wood smolder. With some effort, she made her way to the rubble. There was no sign of bodies in the mess. Lily's legs gave way and she fell to her knees.  
  
"David." The names escaped her lips in a hushed breath. "Dwayne, Paul, Marko." She began to shake, the sobs coming uncontrollably. Before long, Lily let herself slide so she was lying on the ground; the crossbow wound in her chest an aching reminder of her loss.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a light rain began to fall, the scorched house hissing as the rain cooled the wood. Lily sat up and looked around. Mist rose up from the ground around her, obscuring her view of the ruins. Wiping her face on the hem of her t-shirt, Lily slowly rose to her feet. She walked away from the house and headed down the driveway. There was one other place she needed to go before she went home. The cave.   
  
The mist enveloped her all the way to the cave. It seemed to part as she stepped onto the top step of the staircase down to the cave. Carefully, she climbed down the steps and into the entrance of the cave. It was dark inside and she fumbled in her pocket for a lighter to light a torch. When she had one lit, she jumped to the cave floor and set light to the oil drums.  
  
Someone had recently been inside the cave. There was a dark pile of cloth sitting on the edge of the fountain. Lily touched the bundle gently, feeling familiar soft material. She picked up the coat and slipped it on. It fell almost to her feet, the sleeves going way past her hands. She folded up the sleeves and shoved her hands in the pockets. There was something in one pocket and she pulled it out.  
  
Lily unfolded the paper. It was a short note, in unfamiliar handwriting but she knew the author.  
  
"I'm sorry. We're leaving, going east. Star and Laddie are coming with us. And Sam said he's sorry he shot you."  
  
Underneath that was another short note, scribbled in a childlike writing. "I'll miss you Lily. Don't forget me. Laddie."  
  
More tears fell as she read the note, splashing on the page. She quickly brushed them away, lest they smudge Laddie's note. She would miss him terribly too. Tucking the note back in the pocket, she walked slowly to her room and collapsed on her bed.   
  
Lily woke sometime later, dreams of the Boys still fresh in her mind. She sat in the dark staring at the ceiling she couldn't see, a decision forming in her head. She would leave Santa Carla. Find something to keep her mind off her pain and maybe someday she'd be ready to come back. She lit the candelabra that sat in the corner of her room before digging a backpack from under her bed. She packed what she could and shouldered the bag. Blowing out the candles, Lily left her room. She looked around the main room, deciding there was nothing there she wanted to take and climbed slowly out of the cave.  
  
At the cliff top she found the Boys' bikes. Lily decided on Marko's because it was the smallest and climbed on. She started it up and after some wobbling, was off toward her father's house.   
  
Afternoon came and went as Lily packed her belongings into her car. She moved about the house, closing it up as she went. Finally, she pulled the front door closed behind her and pocketed the keys. She picked up her last bag and tossed it into the back seat of her car.  
  
Carefully, she wheeled Marko's bike into the garage and pulled the door down, locking it. With one last look around her, Lily climbed into her car. She started it up and pulled out of the driveway, leaving Santa Carla and the Lost Boys behind her. 


End file.
